


One of These Days, the Sky is Gonna Break

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, FiGhT mE!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate endings, Reunions, Rose and the Doctor should have been together, There's Five of Us Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: "Can't you come all the way through?" Rose asked, her voice quiet and desperate. She knew what his answer was going to be, but that didn't mean she shouldn't ask first.The Doctor shook his head - hating disappointing her and hating himself for leaving her - but smiled for her sake. "Everything would shatter."Rose let go of a tiny laugh, her expression twisting. "So?"





	One of These Days, the Sky is Gonna Break

**Author's Note:**

> My first Doctor Who fic. I've been meaning to get one up, but it's taken me a while.  
Oh, well. Here we are. I own nothing.

“_Rose_.” 

She shoots up in bed, listening to the whisper as if he were right next to her. He says her name again, his voice yearning and desperate in a way only she would hear. He hides in plain sight from the rest of the universe, but not her. 

“_Rose." _

The Doctor is calling to her. She’s been waiting, praying, in the hopes that he would come for her. Every waking moment being separated from him has been agony. The Doctor_ needs _her. She can’t let him stay all alone, cooped up in the Tardis with no one to turn to. Rose can’t let him be lonely, especially not when there’s someone else who needs him now too. 

“Mum, Dad, we’ve got to go. I-It's the Doctor. He’s calling for me.” 

Pete gathered the family, Mickey having stayed with them after Rose was trapped. Rose will never stop loving him for it. He accepted he could never replace the Doctor, so he’s become her best friend instead. 

They pack. Rose has never stuffed a suitcase more quickly in her life. She won’t need it in the Tardis, but there’s no telling how long they’ll be on the road. He calls to her, tells her he’s waiting. Every whisper, she can hear his impatience. The Doctor knows time, knows it will take a while, but he won’t be angry. Rose is going to follow him to the very end of her life if she can. One thing she’s learned well from her mother is to never give an inch, and if he thinks he’s getting away from her, he’s wrong. Her future, her_ family _is riding on this. 

Smiling to herself, she puts a yellow-buttoned contraption inside her coat. No one can see it, but she’s bringing it anyway. The Doctor found a way to communicate, and that means there’s a way through, no matter how small. 

“_Rose.” _

Out of all the bloody places they could end up, it would just have to be Bad Wolf Bay, wouldn’t it? 

The Doctor is so relieved, but despair has sloped his shoulders. Helplessness has his hands in his pockets. He’s standing right in front of her, but he’s convinced he’ll never touch her again. Her Doctor, usually so animated and full of life, is still.

“How long do we have?” 

He swallows, shifting in place a little. “Oh, about two minutes.” 

“I would dare disagree, Doctor.” 

One brow arches as he shoots her a curious look, but he merely smiles sadly. “There’s nothing to be done for it, Rose. Keeping this, the last door, open.... I’m burning up a sun. Coming to get you would shatter both worlds. I just... want you to tell me you’ll be happy. That y-you'll stay close to them.” 

“They’ll be fine on their own.” 

“What are you...?” 

“I love you, Doctor.” Rose lifts her hands to the button on her chest, her path right over her heart, and takes a step closer to the Doctor to ensure she’s as close to the hole in the universe as possible. She glances back at her family, lifting a hand before turning back to him. “I’m coming home.” 

She presses the button. 

“Rose Tyler, I-” 

At first, nothing happens, but it finally registers the tiny slit in the Void and pulls her through. She’s standing in the Tardis in all of a moment and she laughs with pleasure. She jumps up and down once, giddy. 

“I made it!” 

She glances around, realizing she’s in one of the lower sections of the Tardis. The swimming pool is around somewhere.... At least, she thinks it is. Rose makes a run for the control room, the Tardis shifting paths to aid her. She doesn’t recall the route being so straight-forward last time she was here. 

Upon reaching the room, she slows, spotting the Doctor standing almost exactly as she’d left him. The only differences are the tears running down his cheeks and the slight shake to his frame. 

He closes his eyes, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he takes in a shuddering breath. 

“Doctor?” 

His eyes snap open, meeting her gaze with all the wonder and wisdom in the universe. She rushes up the stairs, leaping into his arms as he moves for her. 

“Bless the Tardis! You’re back. You’re back!” He spins her around, putting her feet back on the ground without letting go. “_My Rose is back. Rose._” 

She drags her fingers through his messy hair, hushing him as he starts to cry. The Doctor says her name over and over, hardly believing it if not for her solid form in his arms. His hands twist into the back of her jacket, promising he’ll never let her go. He’ll never let go. 

He pulls back, but his hands stay on her arms. He stares at her, his eyes wide and fearful as if she might disappear at any moment. “How did you do it, Rose? H-how did you get back through?” 

She tugs the zipper on her jacket, pulling out the Void manipulator with a smile. “You said there was one door left, and since you found a way to communicate, well.... Thought I’d take the chance. One last trip.” 

“Oh, you’re a genius, you are.” The Doctor pulls her back into his arms, his entire frame shaking with relief now. 

“There’s one bit I forgot to mention, Doctor.” 

Hesitantly, he lets go, squinting at her. “What is it?” 

“I was going to tell you on the beach, but.... I got a little ahead of myself.” 

“Well, go on then. Don't keep me in suspense now that you've piqued my curiosity.” 

She takes a step back, wringing her hands a little and biting her lower lip. “I was going to tell you, about... about the baby.” 

He stills, a foreign look spreading across his face. “You’re not...” 

Rose nods. 

“Am I -?” 

She smiles, tears building in her eyes. “You said you were a dad once. I was... wondering if you’d like to give that another go.” 

The Doctor’s expression shifts into a wide smile, showing teeth. He picks her up, overjoyed laughter filling the Tardis. “Of course, Rose. Of course, I will.” He grips her tight. “_You came back to me. My Rose came back to me._” 

When he puts her down again, she laughs nervously. “So, on the beach, you were saying....” 

He places his hands on either side of her face, tipping her face down to kiss her on the forehead. He's never hesitating again. “Rose Tyler, I love you.” 

Just as he’s about to say something else, a voice pipes up from near the door. “**Well, this is all very touching, but who the bloody hell are _you_?!!**” 

The Doctor blinks at the unknown wedding-dress-wearing female on his ship. “_What?” _


End file.
